


Фара

by Riakon



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Они в очередной раз посрались. Они ругались так, как могут ругаться только супруги, что не так давно вступили на скользкий путь брака и еще не успели обрасти прочным щитом грязного равнодушия друг к другу. И Марти всерьез готов уйти, но кое-что его останавливает.





	Фара

**Author's Note:**

> Идея фика возникла во время просмотра. За мое видение можно закидывать тапками и гнилыми помидорами - автор смирился.

Они в очередной раз посрались. Они ругались так, как могут ругаться только супруги, что не так давно вступили на скользкий путь брака и еще не успели обрасти прочным щитом грязного равнодушия друг к другу.

— Да пошел ты! — Крикнул Мартин, и выскочил из дома, громко хлопнув дверью, отчаянно нашарил в карманах заветную пачку сигарет. 

Когда они ссорились, он забывал о том, что бросил курить, и снова всё начиналось сначала. Ссориться с Растом было...по-разному. Это было просто адом, но Марти не мог не признать того, что в этом что-то было. Однако, сейчас он буквально полыхал от ненависти. 

Трясущимися пальцами он вытащил сигарету и сунул ее в рот, принимаясь за поиски зажигалки. Та, по закону подлости, завалилась за подкладку кармана, и выуживать её пришлось кончиками пальцев, что не способствовало благодушию взбешенного Харта.

— Чёртов ублюдок! — рыкнул он и вхолостую прошелся колесиком зажигалки, что только чихнула искрами, но разгораться не пожелала. Пять щелчков колесика, и жалкий кусок пластмассы летит в лобовое машины Растина, приправленный криком. — Да твою же ж мать!

Сигарета живёт на пару секунд дольше, ломаясь, летит на землю, вываливаясь из трясущихся от бешенства пальцев.

— Блять, блять, блять! — повторяет Харт и втаптывает остатки папиросной бумаги и табака в вечно сырую землю Луизианы. 

Его взгляд цепляется за машину Раста, и Марти не может сдерживаться больше ни секунды — он колотит яростно кулаками по капоту, сбрасывая скопившееся напряжение. Руки начинают болеть довольно быстро, и бывший детектив пинает её снова и снова, но совершенно бесполезно бить ногами литые диски. Можно было бы расколошматить фару, будь в этом хоть сколько-нибудь смысла, но одна из фар разбита уже дольше десяти лет. 

Да, тогда, в далеком 2002-ом она разбилась, когда они дрались. И не его бывшая жена стала тому причиной, а точнее — не только она. Раст был зол, и Марти признавал, что у него было на это полное право. Он был настоящим засранцем, и Коул видел это куда лучше всех остальных. Он видел Мартина насквозь, и всё же почему-то его задело то, что он оказался в том же положении, что и жена Харта. 

Он выгораживал своего вспыльчивого напарника перед ФБР — почему? Он лгал замечательной женщине из-за такого ублюдка как он, Мартин Эрик Харт, почему? Он дрался с ним взахлеб и вместе с тем поддался напарнику, и снова Мартин задавался вопросом — почему? 

Ответ был прост, и детектив его отыскал. 

Расти никогда не был понятной личностью, он никогда не стремился к близким контактам и не пускал никого в свой круг общения. Однако, такого не случилось с Марти. Он пустил его слишком близко, а потому оскорбительное поведение Марти, его готовность использовать напарника в своих целях, а также принятия помощи во всех сферах жизни как должное ранило его глубоко.

Харт подозревал, что именно его излишняя эмоциональность и впечатлительность, если, конечно, это слово применимо к тогда ещё детективу, привлекают Раста. Возможно, тот даже считал, что они дополняют друг друга в этом плане, особенно когда прикрывал его после убийства, о котором ни один из них не пожалел, ведь тогда Мартин так и не услышал ни единого упрека в свой адрес. 

Правда, он услышал их после.

Да, чёрт побери, Растин точно знал, что и как нужно сказать, чтобы его напарник попросту слетел с катушек. Отличный психолог с железобетонной волей хотел, чтобы всё случилось так, как он задумал.

Тогда, в 2002-ом, Мартин всего этого не знал. Осознание снизошло на него в тот момент, когда он увидел так и не поменянную фару, о которую его тогда стукнули головой спустя целых десять лет. И стал догадываться, что за этим скрывается нечто большее.

С тех пор как они раскрыли дело Леду, они живут вместе. Ссорятся временами, и каждый раз Марти понимает, что ссориться с Растом — это ад. Нельзя даже солгать толком тому, кто видит тебя насквозь. А того, кто ждал так долго, ещё и невозможно вывести из себя.

Это бывает редко, как сегодня, но всё же случается. 

Один и тот же сюжет повторяется каждый раз: Марти выскакивает за дверь с криками, курит или только пытается, пинает машину, припаркованную напротив дома, видит фару и затухает постепенно. В это время в дверном проеме появляется Раст, складывает руки на груди и смотрит своим обычным малоэмоциональным взглядом, дожидаясь, когда бывший напарник не смирится и не пойдет на попятную.

— Да пошёл ты, чёртов психопат, — уже несколько успокоившись, бросает Харт.

Он поднимается обратно по ступенькам и проходит в дом, вспоминая всё то, что они пережили вместе, и не находя слов для извинений, а в это время Коул задумчиво смотрит на своё авто, на разбитую фару и думает, что когда-то это было чертовски верным решением — приложить зарвавшегося напарника о машину и не сменить разбитую фару.

В конце концов не так-то просто найти того, кто принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть. И пока он не намерен его отпускать, он будет получать штрафы за эту чертову фару, что, впрочем, не такая большая цена.


End file.
